


Soilder & The Devil

by AzraDanse



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Betrayal, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraDanse/pseuds/AzraDanse
Summary: Cannon/Non cannon story





	1. Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me this is my first Story, Im not that great with writing.

Waking up as sun beamed through your bedroom window you glared at the sight. Sitting up you rub your eyes tussle your hair then the headache hits, fuck you forgot it was Sharkys birthday last night you got hammered with him. Rolling off the bed you head for the bathroom head spinning you can hear your phone going nuts, just ignore it probably pratt god he annoyed you. Could never have any personal time without him trying to invade " some day I'll punch him" you chuckled, headache becoming worse you grab some tylenol and take a couple then loud banging comes from your front door you roll your eyes yelling " what the fuck, its my day off" opening the door to find Sheriff Whitehorse. "Jesus sir rubbing the back of your neck i thought you were Pratt" "Rook we have a problem" he walks in looking down why wouldn't he look at you he then pulls out a file you take it opening it up. "Natasha?" What the fuck you thought missing persons report reading further suspects Edens Gate you glared twisting the file " Those fucking cultist took my sister" you turn around throwing your fist through the wall "Rook calm down we'll get her back" the sheriff trailed off you ignoring as hatred burned in your chest "I'll get her back nothing will stop me".

 

Changing into your deputy outfit you grab the truck keys running out the door jumping into your truck, it roars to life you speed out almost hitting the sheriffs car. Driving down the road thoughts of your sister start drowning you she was with you the day before shopping for her wedding dress she and Jade finally tying the knot. You finally pull into her drive way, you get out going around the house looking for something anything until the smell of blood hits you in the face. Walking closer you see the limp body of a peggie in the bushes you go over searching his body. Eventually you stumble upon orders to take the deputys sister wanting her alive you sigh, at least shes alive you thought suddenly you hear a twig snap behind you. Snapping around pulling your gun Tucker runs into your chest knocking you back licking your face. "Tucker you stupid dog" nuzzling him you notice the dried blood at least he tried saving her "good boy" patting between his ears. You stand up going back to your truck Jade then pulls in jumping out running to you. "Oh Rook" she sobs into your neck holding her tightly " I'll get her back Jade I promise you" Tucker runs up rubbing against her leg " you'll wanna wash him good he got one of those cultist out back I'll send Hudson or pratt up to get rid of the body". She covers her mouth quietly sobbing you pull her to you kissing her head getting back in your truck you take off thinking of which seed would be ballsy enough to take her. Faith? No weak pretty dumb to as you can recall, Joesph never got his hands dirty. That leaves John or Soldier boy Jacob fucking Seed. You decided too start with John driving over to his huge fucking ranch you doubt that his ego would even fit in there. You pull up the long drive way passing the YES sign you shake your head. The Baptist he liked to call himself, you get out grabbing your shot gun you were ready for blood. Walking up to the door you can hear faint music. You decided to bang on the heavy wooden door with the end of your gun quite loudly. The door is opened by Joesph The Father of Edens Gate his hair was pulled back tightly with those ugly yellow aviators his eyes grew wide looking at the now pointed shot gun in his direction. "Hiya Joey you smirked looking for John he home?" Your eyes never leave his face he calls for John "you have company", chuckling to yourself you push past him. Walking in John waltz down the grand stairway "Jessie what do I owe this pleasure" he smiles wickedly. "Oh you cocky little mouth piece you know exactly why Im here". He stops, noticing the shot gun and Joesph just about coming out of his skin realizing he new guards have yet to show up.  
You cock the gun toward him "My sister give her to me now!" The growl thar tears up your throat sends a shiver up Joesphs spine "John what is she talking about?" John walks down his hands up, "Your sister cute multi colored hair glasses curves for days" his lip curling up into a smirk. You shove the gun under his chin "Where.Is.She" your eyes connect to the sharp blue pools swimming around taking all of this in. All of a sudden you hear the door open, you quickly use the butt of the gun hitting John in the stomach pointing the gun at the man coming through the door. Sheriff? you looked confused what are you doing here the police were called Rook you broke in here waving your gun around. You stop looking over at Joesph glaring him down you begin to walk over only to be grabbed by your boss. John pipes up "If she leaves now I won't press charges" he smirks. You go to pull away to hit that motherfucker only to be gripped tighter "Not now" he whispers pulling you outside you spit in Johns general direction. Joesph walks behind you getting closer gently putting his hand on your shoulder. "All this Wrath you have my child will not help you we do not have your sister" his eyes glistening in the sunlight, you lean in close to his ear "Then explain why one of your men is dead behind my sisters house those trail cams do catch a lot you smiled" You could see him tense up swallowing hard as he retreats back into John's. The sheriff walks you to your truck "Rook theres a federal marshal coming in tomorrow with an arrest warrant for Joesph we'll get your sister back." You look down getting in and driving away, Fuck I need a drink.

Driving into Falls End you see the bright lights of The Spread Eagle pulling over and hopping out you spot sharky and hurk making their way in. You walk in Sharky yells for you, "Aye my favorite girl get your sweet ass over here lets do some shots" what the hell itll help me think of a new plan to save her.


	2. Tattoos & Drunken Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks with Sharky amd Hurk whats the worst that can happen?

Awoken by screaming Natasha is jolted awake her head aching pounding, last thing she remembered was being hit in the back of the head. Leaning back she realizes she's in a metal chair. She starts pulling at her restraints trying to make them budge when the door opens, a cool breeze hits her arms she can hear someone walking closer. The bag over her head is ripe off violently, "What is the big fucking deal that hurt asshole" looking up to someone shes never seen before he leans down gently stroking her face. A snicker comes from his soft lips, "You my dear are a dirty sinner" he walks around her grabbing her by the hair a faint whimper escapes her mouth. "Your sister had the odacity to come into my home and threaten me and the Father." This being the case I've decided tonight you will confess your sins you will atone and I will cut the sins offen you so you can no longer be tempted." John walks over grabbing his tattoo gun sitting in front of her. Natasha looks up through the strands of hair in her face smiling she finally realized who this is. "Bring it Seed" Natasha laughing tipping her head back "When she finds you and I know she will I'll get to watch as she skins you like a buck" Natasha starts thinking back about all the horrible things the army made her sister do how on a daily bases she would torture terrorists and keep the states safe. Laughing to herself that these people had no idea who they were fucking with.

 

Back at the bar 2am rolls around Rook and her friends at this time are sloshed talking together to figure out a plan to save her sister. Sharky burps looking at you "I bet that monster in the whitetail mountains took her" You smile thanks sharky turning rolling your eyes John was easy but Jacob was terrifying but shes handled worse right? Getting up from the bar you grab your keys heading to the truck once again the beauty roars to life and you high tail it out of there making your way up the mountains to the Veterans center St Francis you believe its called. You stop at the end of the long road looking at a picture of Jade her and you "I'll save you I promise" Hopping out of the truck you grab your pistol putting it in the back of your deputys shirt, walking with pride bravado and trying to not fall over. You arrive at the gate looking over you see a call button you decide to punch it. The light turns green static plays threw the metal box. "Hello! I know (hic) you're fucking in there soldier man" a low calming voice follows through "Who is this?" "Deputy Jessie Danse you have my sister I've come to take her back!" He starts laughing "Are you seriously drunk coming up here to threaten me?" You step back screaming "Give me my fucking sister back or I'll kill every last one of you filthy cultists" your fist clench knuckles turning white. Silence.. "I'll be right down kitten, this oughta be fun" as I'm standing outside the gate I see someone strinding toward me at least 6'4 200lbs of muscle, army jacket grey shirt covered in dirt a pair of dog tags glisten in the moon light. Short crop auburn hair thick beard too match piercing blue eyes a face covered in burns but some how he was the most beaitiful monster you've ever seen. Then it hit you.. "I'm out matched" quickly you turn running for your truck as you feel a hand come out and snatch you by the hair. "Tsk tsk kitten you woke me up remember you're not going anywhere" you whimper. Looking up at the giant man you decide fuck it swinging your leg back kicking him in the knee he grips your hair tighter before throwing you to the ground. You pull yourself up dusting off throwing your coat to the ground your dog tags falling out of your shirt. Jacob stops to look at you huh a soldier he scofts maybe she'll be a good fight after all, thinking to himself while hes off in his mind distracted i run ramming into his stomach actually knocking him to the ground. I start throwing punches he blocks gripping my hips hard enough to leave bruises throwing you off finally you remember your pistol whipping it out from behind your back pointing it at him he laughs walking toward you. "You won't do it pup your weak you're not a hero you're a tool" she smirks wickedly shooting him only graising his face. He walks toward her singing a low hum. "Only you" you relax why are you relaxing lift your arm up SHOOT HIM! He takes the gun chuckling "you can't attack me here pup not when your mind is now wrapping around my conditioning" she never realised the music playing in the background he punches her in the face for shooting him he leans down to her face and gently bites her lip "only you, you'll serve your purpose soon kitten" he walks away leaving her there. She wakes up an hour later shaking her head getting up running to her truck she takes off back down the mountain screaming hitting the steering wheel "FUCK!" Slamming on the breaks she sits there crying. Classical conditioning something she used in her time to get terrorists to turn on their own she should never have gotten drunk " so fucking stupid."


	3. Crash & Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pratt finally gets the touch of the Deputy...

John now hovering over Natasha tattoo gun in hand, his eyes soft but the excitement of marking her drove him wild. "So what is your sin dear" sloth she mumbled looking up at the Baptist. Setting his tattoo gun down he grabs the front of her shirt ripping it open looking over her carefully to choose the perfect spot, Ah he chimes up there he touches under her bra he grabs his gun starting the process. After a few minutes he finishes looking over his work smiling he then turns grabbing his knife now to remove it. The screams echo threw the bunker as she feels him ripping the flesh from her ribs, as the last piece of flesh is cut she drops her head tears spilling down her face all she wanted was Jade holding her caressing her face placing soft kisses on her jaw line was she ever going to see her again? Softly she whispers "Jade" John turns looking at her now. Who's Jade dear? Questioning her he looks her over "No one" she says still looking down, he then walks over to the file flipping through pictures grabbing the one of her and someone who isn't her sister. Being gay is Sin dear John snears glaring at her. Natasha looks up just tattoo it on me then I don't care he then violently grabs her face oh no now this next step to clense you of this dirty sin will take a lot more than making you atone for it, grabbing his knife he cuts her loose dragging her by the hair out the door passing by tons of corridors and rooms he throws her to a metal table strapping her down. Natasha looks around at all the medical equipment he eyes growing wide to what looks like electroshock therapy, No! she cries out sticking the pads to the side of her head John smiles putting his mouth next to her ear "I will Clense you" The first roll of shock rolls threw the prods on either side of her head, her entire body tensing up thankfully missing biting her own tongue off Natasha sinks her teeth threw her bottom lip, oh dear I'm so sorry I forgot he laughs putting the bite in her mouth he reaches over turning it up to 120 volts shocking her again and again the tears flooding her vision she finally passes out. John then drops to a chair behind him shutting his eyes and crossing his arms "oh deputy we'll be having our own fun soon enough." 

 

Walking into the police station with her now swollen eye Jess walks over to her desk sitting down putting her hands in her face grabbing her hair, Pratt see's her he walks over leaning beside her desk "hiya beautiful" he smiles "Not now Pratt" him oblivious to her tone "come on Jess you can feel it can't you let me take you out" she finally snaps after the beating from the mountain man losing her sister and not being able to do a fucking thing she snaps nothing but red in her vision. Next thing Pratt knows is being lifted by his throat pushed up against the wall gasping for air she tightens as he claws her wrists, "why would I want to go out with a small prick douche like you Pratt so you can brag how you bagged me so easily trust me little boy you wouldn't be able to walk when I'm done with you" every word tearing from your throat as Hudson and Whitehorse pull you off him Deputy! You let go dropping Pratt to the ground Hudson attends to him while Whitehorse brings you out of your rage "look Rook you can't do this now you can't lose yourself over this your sister needs you kid" running your hand threw your hair sighing "fine." The marshal walks in going over talking to Whitehorse finally he gives us the game plan going in by helicopter to Joseph's compound. Loading up your bag Pratt walks by wincing at his neck, your eyes lock the terror going threw his eyes "look Pratt I'm.." Hudson runs in Jess you gotta see this a video addressed to you showing your sister being shocked over and over Natasha looks over to the camera mouthing something you keep replaying it back you can hardly see it with the grain of the camera on her. Fuck, you look down grabbing your bag lets go arrest this sick fuck. 

It was about 6:30pm arriving over the compound "set her down Pratt" Whitehorse called Nancy over the radio "if you don't hear back from us in 15 mins call in everyone the national guard if you have to over" "You got it sheriff I'll be praying for you." Getting out of the chopper walking toward the church your blood boils "Keep tight everyone, Rook eyes on me lets do this people" we arrive at the front of the church pushing the heavy doors open Joesph Seed stands in front of the podium His brothers and sister behind him " And behold a white horse and hell followed with him" pointing at me I smirk as the Marshal moved forward "Joesph Seed you are under arrest for kidnapping with intent to harm" " God will not let you take me" he says calmly, Rook cuff him My pleasure walking toward him John smiles at me walking closer Jacob and I connect eyes he smirks at me "only you" he mouths to me a small whimper leaves my lips, No pay attention Jess you cuff Joesph walking him out a firm hand digging into his shoulder as you walk toward the chopper. I'll make sure you burn for this you sick fucker shoving Joesph into the chopper. Climbing in as we fight off the peggies trying to stop us we finally get in the air or so we thought as one of the peggies climb straight for the blades causing them to jam as we plummet to the ground. Awakening to the heat and flames surrounding the chopper faint singing can be heard.  
Amazing grace..how sweet the sound..that saved a wretch like me..I once was lost.. looking around you notice Joesph is gone, I look toward the head set trying to grab it once succeeding I'm stopped Nancy can be heard begging if anyone can answer only to be answered by the Father that everything is fine no need to call anyone "gasps" praise be to you father, you glare "Nancy you traitor!" you scream "No one's coming for you" he climbs through the wreck to be greated by his followers " The collapse is upon on us BEGIN THE REAPING!" at that moment peggies start dragging your squad from the wreck you grab Hudson pulling her back only to lose her, grabbing at your belt you fall and pull yourself out running from the gunfire "Fuck, fuck!" Dodging behind a tree grabbing the thickest branch knocking out the peggie chasing you with a hard blow to the head then continuing to smash his face in. You grab his gun running toward the road you can hear the marshal struggling with some peggies so you take off to help. Jumping over the fence you grab one by the neck snapping it instantly helping the Marshal up we gotta go we need more fire power. Taking up arms and heading toward the trucks the Marshal is shot between the eyes "Fuck" Jessie falling to the ground "snipers" crawling on the ground toward the trucks she rolls under one climbing up into the passenger side starting the truck up taking off as fast as she can blasting threw a gate onto the road. She grabs her radio off her hip switching channels "Sharky? Its deputy Jess the cults gone off the fucking deep end meet me at my house bring everything you got" driving as fast as she can back to her house she stops seeing The Soldier in the middle of the road with a bunch of his men. I've gotta get through here its the only way back to falls end, Fuck it she rev's the truck up taking off down the road speeding toward the road block running over a couple of his men they begin shooting at her luckily missing her she laughs"oh my god i got through" making it back home Sharky waits outside loaded up with his shot gun and home made explosives you run over hugging him then making my way inside to unlock the small amory stashed away. Getting ready putting on my old torturing gear tying my red white and blue bandana to my belt loop I'm prepared to go fuck the cults day up.


	4. New Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seeds get a taste of their own medicine.

You decide to head over to Faiths region easy target just gotta get close enough. Driving through darkness you finally reach the Henbane river "sharky lets start at the jail see if we can draw her to us" "you got it brosiff" pulling up to the jail all is quiet you decide to pull out your radio channelling to Faiths "hey sweetheart you know i finally want to join you become apart of edens gate, i want you to show me the way" sitting back against the truck you wait finally she responds "oh deputy I'm so happy where are you?" Smirking into the radio "Im at the jail waiting for you" "Ill be over soon" shutting off the radio you give Sharky a tranq gun "You keep shooting until she's down understand" Sharky salutes you running up to the guard tower. You see Faith step out of the woods looking around nervous, you step out bandana around your face hands up walking toward her. "Dep? What are you wearing" shes getting panicked "I wanted to talk to you before we start the journey I don't want to be blissed right away kinda nervous switching sides" you chuckle she starts walking closer barefoot as usual, Sharky lines up his shot lining it up with her neck he actually fuckin hits her "Wooo take that you freaky witch" Sharky yells from the tower Faith touches her neck "wah..Dep.." she falls foward as you catch her Sharky walks over shooting a few more in her "that'll do it" he laughs. Picking her up Sharky turns beat red "what is it!?" You look around, "Shes uh..not wearing any underwear" you laugh at him "Jesus boy" you both hop in the truck as shes handcuffed and hog tied in the backseat heading to Sharkys trailer park, "Shark" you say in a low voice "yeah Jess?" He looks worried he's never heard this voice from you, "It's gonna get dark with Faith I don't want you seeing what I'm about to do" Sharky now clenching the seat sweat dripping down his face you've never seen him nervous or scared of you, reaching over you touch his face "I'm only doing this to save my sister to save everyone these people are scum I gotta do this" pulling up to the trailers you lean over gently kissing him, you've always had a soft spot for Sharky ever since you met him at 15 when he set the roller rink on fire you needed him now more than ever and if showing how you truly feel will keep him grounded so be it. You get out as Sharky still sits there in shock from the kiss you drag Faith into an empty trailer bounding her to a metal chair retraining every part of her removing any trace of bliss she could use. You grab the video camera setting everything up to broadcast to the seeds when it comes to the torture of a terrorist you're a natural. 

 

Letting the broadcast flow to the brothers Joesph is the first too see his precious sister bound to the chair immediately he calls your radio "Deputy" you can feel the trembling in his words "Joey how nice of you to join us" you smirk "Deputy please she's innocent" he begs, you laugh grabbing her by the hair jerking her head up "Time to play Faith" she looks around hyperventilating as the blinding surgical lights burn her brown eyes. The rest of the Seeds finally join "Ah what a pleasure the familys all here" you get in front of the camera glaring in staring into their souls "for every 10 mins my sister isn't released I'm cutting off her fingers" you smile wickedly into the camera, Jacob laughs that roaring voice "You're weak pup just empty threats" you walk back over to Faith whos eyeing the tray of tools beside her "J-joseph..p-please" she whimpers. You reach down grabbing the industrial wire cutters "Faith I do believe your brothers don't believe me" linning up the cutters to her index finger she begins to shake...SNAP...CRUNCH her finger falls to the floor screams tear from her delicate throat echoing through the trailer. Now you grab the radio, 10 mins release her or I'll keep going you don't want to see the ending you snarl through the camera. Joesph holding his head his hair falling to his face calling John begging him to comply, John of course refusing, Jacob watching intensely. 40 minutes pass her left hand is dretched in blood, tears stain her face "Wow Faith your Family doesn't care in the slightest for you, I guess our fun is over" she looks up at you trembling in fear. Pulling the radio to your mouth you walk toward the door "Joesph release her or I'll kill her your choice 5 minutes" Joesph now screaming in his room at John he refuses "Just give her back we'll get the Deputy another way please she's going to kill Faith" he sobs into the phone.   
5 minutes ends  
You walk over running your fingers threw her soft brown hair only to grab it tight in your grasp, you look at the camera, grabbing your machete from the sheath on your leg in a swift motion you slice threw Faiths neck.. soft final words escape of Joe..sph.. fades as you hold her now decapitated head to the camera her body slouching as you kick the chair over. "I warned you..gave you chances.. I'm done playing" tossing her head to the ground grabbing the Camera looking into it "I am the Devil and I'm here to do the devils work" you drop the camera drenching her body in gasoline you light her on fire walking away slamming the door. All the Seeds sit watching Faith burn nothing left as the camera faded to black, Joesph screams in agonising pain smashing his room, John sinks in his office against the wall grabbing his hair as realization sets in that he killed his sister.. Jacobs sits back hands behind his head sighing "We were wrong about her"   
You walk out grabbing Sharky by the waist " Time to bury the rest of these Seeds" you walk to the truck as the trailer burns to the ground, your eyes glistening that beast was back and now you don't think you can be stopped.


	5. Flash Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...Shit.

John sitting on the hard wood floor holding his head in his hands, "I-I didn't believe she would kill her" breath shaking his hands trembling grabbing his radio, "Jake" his says quietly into the radio heart hammering in his chest waiting for a response. Jacob leans against his desk he didn't want to deal with John right now knowing how wrong he was about the Deputy claiming she was weak nothing to worry about with her only too find out shes got a very dark side to her, finally grabbing his radio he raises it to his lips "yeah Johnny I'm here" looking down John lets out a whimper tears blurring his vision "I killed her Jake I killed Faith" he sobs into the radio "No John the Deputy murdered Faith she wasn't apart of this and she knew that" Jacob runs his hands through his hair letting out a sigh "Joesphs going to ban me for good this time from the garden, I'll be left here alone again" John completely breaking down sobbing into the floor holding himself. Jacob never believed in the Garden he just wanted to help his brother make something of himself and he'll be dammed if Joesph gives up on John for someone who isn't even blood related. "Pull yourself together I'm going to talk with Joe" Jacob drops the radio into his belt clip grabbing his Jacket leaving for Joesphs compound he's not losing his family again. Joesph laid in bed his hair was in disarray tear stained his face but he couldn't cry anymore just soft whimpers would escape his mouth "She was so innocent, why didn't you warn me about the Deputy." Jacob pulled into the compound he gets out stretching his legs, walking over to Joesphs house his radio chirps to life he pulls it up to his face "laughing" is all he can hear his brow tightens and a smirk rolls over his lips "Kitten?" His voice purrs the pet name into the radio "hmm I must say I'm surprised you even wanna talk let alone use pet names" sitting up in a tree stand she watches him through her rifle hes in her sight all she has to do is..click and another Seed would be down but she wants that opportunity up close and personal, "I sadly to say didn't care as deeply for Faith as my brothers shes not blood, so what do you want pup" she smiles watching him smirk "oh I want you soldier" she says grinning ear to ear watching his response, he tips his head to the side grinning "Is that so?" She sets down her rifle going down the latter "Meet me at the Ranger station I wanna get this over with" she clicks off climbing in her truck taking off to the white tail mountain's. Jacob jumps back in his truck heading up to meet the Deputy his arms tingling his heart racing why was he excited to see her? after driving for 20 mins he arrives seeing her against her truck hair up in a tight ponytail the way her black skinnyjeans hugged her curves made the front of his jeans tight. She saw him step out a smirk ran across her face "this is going to be fun" she strides over very cocky getting up in Jacobs face he stands there arms crossed looking down at his pup knowing this fight is all he's gonna think about later tonight. Jess throws a punch knocking Jacob in the side of the mouth he stumbles but regains himself as he swings back his fist connecting with her stomach she drops laughing, quickly she takes out his legs, she gets back on top of him pulling her knife and preparing to stab him just enough so she can drug him, he throws her off getting back up but he's quick tackling her pinning her arms above her head he hated to admit that he liked the view but she needed to be punished for what she did to Joesph and John he rolls his eyes and Faith he grabs a syringe from his shirt pocket eyeing the Deputy every step of the way. "Don't worry pup were gonna keep this party going back at my place" he pushes the needle into her neck white spots appear in her vision she feels light but her arms are weighed down by the bliss injection. Jacob carrys her bridal style chuckling at the tiny whimpers of protest as he opens the door tossing her into the front seat then slams the door, he gets in driving back to the Veterans center radioing John and Joesph "I have her" is all he says. John takes off out of his ranch his coat dramatically blowing behind he every step he gets in his truck tossing his tools in the passenger seat he was going to make her pay confess every sin defile her soft skin. "I will make her say Yes!" His knuckles turning white as he gripped the stearing wheel he takes off to Jacobs, Joesph grabs a bible off his shelf taking a deep breath he wanted to talk with the Deputy but a burning fire in his chest wanted to do otherwise anything else, he will fufill the the path that the voice laid before him of the Deputy being the last piece he needed for the project either willing or locked in a cage for the rest of her days a smile crept across Joesphs face, he walked out getting into the armed truck heading up to Jacobs.

 

Jacob pulled into the Veterans center he gets out going over and dragging the Deputy out, he didn't need to be rough she was compliant but he loved the pained whimpers that escaped her mouth as he held her by the hair. He walked her up to the top floor a metal chair bolted to the ground an array of tools of the table before her. She tried grabbing the door frame to stop herself "no" she growled but it didnt stop Jacob from ripping her in tossing her to the floor he laughed "Weak" he scoffed down at her, he reaches down grabbing her by the back of the neck "Peaches!" He yelled Pratt scurried in eyes down "y-yes sir" Jacob nods to the Deputy strap her in, he plants her firmly in the chair Pratt locks the metal cuffs connected to the chair around her wrists neck and ankles, Trapped she was trapped memories flooded out of the darkest corners of her mind back when her team and she were caught. Sweat running down her temple breathing speeding up she was back there in the desert tied to a chair as she's beaten and abused fingers broken, teeth pulled she was water boarded a howling scream ripped threw her throat "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" I'LL KILL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" she was shaking looking like a rabid dog. She looked over at the wall "Williams! Don't you say anything to them do you understand me answer me Soldier!" Jacob walked around looking at her his eyes lighting up watching her intensely as she finally passes out mumbling as she drifts off. Jacob walks to the door "Peaches.." Jacob looking at Pratt as he grabbed him by the neck "you never mentioned she was a prisoner of war" Pratt froze he didn't even know "I-i didn't k-know Sir she hated me when we worked together" Pratt looked down "Get" Jacob growled and like the Pratt went back to his post by the stairs. Jacob smiled he'll be able to break her so easily now but not until he's had his fun. "Sweet dreams Deputy" he shuts the door leaving her in darkness. John arrived first walking into his brothers compound "Where is she Jake" John was ready to abuse her, Jacob grabbed his shoulder "Not yet" she's not aware of where she is John looked at him confused "She's having POW flash backs she thinks she's being held captive by the terrorist in Iraq" John rolled his eyes he didn't care but Jacob did he wanted her to know it was the Seeds torturing her not people he assumed are quite dead after listening to her. Joesph arrived a few minutes later walking over to his brothers touching their foreheads with his "Take me to her" Jacob warned Joesph about her state and he didn't mind maybe he'd understand her more if he can get into her state of mind. They opened the door "I'll never betray my squad so do what you want to me." Joesph walked over sitting on the table looking at her "My child do you know where you are?" She looked down slowly coming out of the flash backs "Seed" she growled, Jess jerked forward trying to grab him only to catch her wrist on the metal blood dripped on to the floor "When I get out of here you're gonna wish you never fucked with Hope County you crazy cultist shithead" shes now glaring at Joesph he only smiles "Oh my dear child you will" he's now ontop of her grabbing her face "succumb to the will of The Father" he pats her face gently getting back and composing himself "Do what you will Brothers but do not kill her unless you absolutely have too." Joesph takes his leave, John walks in looking her over laying out his tools he then walks over planting his palms on her thighs leaning into her the fire burning in his eyes he licks his lips "Time to Play Jessie" she smiled as a sarcastic laugh rolls out of her mouth next to his..."Bring it Fucker."


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has his fun and Jacob finds his feelings for the Deputy.
> 
> Short Chapter.

The night felt like it was never going to end, blood pooled around the legs of the chair her hair was around her face blocking out the view of John her arms were carved with every sin he deemed fitted her some were repeated to get the point across. She became light headed from the blood loss even tho John wanted to continue Jacob stopped him, making him go clean the blood off himself. Jacob walked in looking her over, he gently brushed the hair from her face "Pup look at me" she rolled her head slow looking up at him she smirks "your turn now?" She chuckles "Just kill me Jacob you know you wanna" she teases. He begins to wrap her arms trying to stop the bleeding his touch was so soft for someone as rough as he was, "why are you helping me" she scans his face for some answer he finally looks at her those piercing blue eyes starring into her soul "Because I can use you make you the perfect soldier to fight off the resistance" she scoffs and a small laugh escapes her lips. He looks at her she seems almost disappointed in his answer "what?" He goes back to fixing her arms waiting for a response "I thought well you had something else in mind" she smirks, Jacob looks at her then laughs "Im a bit to old for you pup" he walks over to a sink on the far side of the room washing his hands, "Well our fight we had earlier had me thinking otherwise" she looks down then back up smirking Jacob shakes his head "wanting to sleep with the enemy now?" He cocks his head looking at her as she tips her head back "can you blame me" she says he smiles he actually smiles and shes at a loss for words he walks over lifting her head toward him placing a kiss to her bruised lips when the door opens and he quickly back hands her. The stinging in her jaw leaves her confused "What the fuck asshole" she growls he grabs her by the jaw she winces "Trying to win me over with Temptation won't work pup" John looks over at them "Add Lust next time Johnny" Jacob smirks walking away, she was so confused at what the fuck that was but she was quickly pulled from thought as John carved Lust into her thigh. The screams of the Deputy filled the halls of the Veterans center, Jacob sat in his office leaning back on his couch he touches his lips thinking about his pup he wasn't going to hit her but also doesn't want his brothers thinking hes gone soft for some girl especially the one whos tried to kill his family and stop the project. But he couldn't help thinking of her green eyes looking up at him making the world come to a halt, like she would actually want some 47 year old broken soldier, he lays back, but thinking she actually would brings a small smile across his lips. Back in the room John continues to abuse the Deputy her left eye is swollen her lips split and deep cuts on both of her cheeks John leans down grabbing her by the hair forcing her to look at him "Just say Yes and all of this will stop sweetheart" she should just give up play along long enough to get her chance to kill John she goes for it finally crying "...Yes" a smile comes across Johns face "I'm so glad sister now you can be baptized and wash away all these sins you will come out anew and Join Edens Gate" he kisses he forehead and walks out of the room to let Joesph know the good news. She sits there in her blood sweat and tears it wasn't the abuse that tore her down it was unless she gave in she was never going to save her sister just rot away in this room and she wasn't going to let that happen. The door swings open and shes snapped from thought Joesph walks over to her looking her over "Are you going to follow my will?" She slowly lifts her head up her face is pale shes becoming dizzy "..Yes Father" she says quietly before passing out she can hear loud foot steps and the release of her body shes being carried finally shes laid in a bed looking up at the dark figure it brushes her hair back "You'll be okay pup" is the last thing she hears before completely passing out on the bed. Joesph sits by her bed side watching the moniters as bags of blood were brought in Jacob and her were a match and he didn't mind giving her his, a few hours go by as she slowly regains consciousness squinting looking around the brightly lit medical center she tried sitting up on her arms as a scream ripped threw her chest she forgot about the gashes Joesph and Jacob run into see her writhing in pain on the bed Jacob grabbed the nearest white coat "Get her some pain meds" he growled shoving the doctor in her direction they set up a pain relief drip into her IV bag she laid back clutching the sheets "Thank..you" she gritted through her teeth to Jacob, 20 mins later the pain had stopped and she felt some relief, she was brought what she assumed was lunch ate slow as Joesph read his book to her she pretended to enjoy it he finally left around 6 and she laid in bed counting the blue tiles on the wall when she heard the door open. Jacob was standing there looking at her she smiled weakly and he proceeded to walk over to her he sat on her bed looking her over asked if she needed anything "why do you care" she snapped "you kiss me and then hit me what the fuck Jake" he froze no one but family called him that "I couldn't let my family know that I want you" she leaned up and touched his face his scars were rough but soft she looked him in the eyes "Then lets not tell anyone" she pulled him into a kiss he braced him self against the bed kissing her back he avoided her arms cupping her face he touched their foreheads together "my pup" he whispers after a few hours of reading his hunting magazines to her she fell asleep he kissed her head and left he didn't know what to do with this new feeling in his chest but he knew he never wanted to lose it.


	7. Deals & HeartBreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess faces the choice of giving up everything.

Three days later she was finally able to get out of bed without the fear of fainting, the sins were healing but still hurt like a motherfucker. Jess decides to walk around the Veterans center to get a decent lay out of the place to plan her escape apart of her wanted to run the other part wanted to stay with Jacob, she stops as the thoughts of Sharky hit her out of no where "oh my god Sharky" she says with a shakey breath what was she doing, pretty much cheating on her bestfriend with a Seed brother. Jacob sits in his office going over maps trying to find the Whitetail militia he pulls back pinching the bridge of his nose letting out a long sigh he couldn't focus all he could think about was her, "that fucking smile" he chuckled. A faint knock came from his door "come in" Jess reached for the handle opening the door Jacob looked up and smiled "hey pup glad to see you up and about" he looks her over, closing the door behind her she leans against it "I thought I'd come and talk with you Sir" her voice was soft looking at him her green eyes glistening from the sun peeking in. Jacob stands up from his desk going over to her, he brushes the few strands out of her face "what is it pup" his hand gently tracing over her bandages. "I want to make a deal with you and your brothers" she says almost in a pained whisper, she thought about this all night giving all of her self to the project in trade of her sisters safe passage back to Jade, giving up her freedom her life everything to save her sister even tho it means she'll never see her again it was a sacrifice that needed to be made. Her eyes began to tear up Jacob reached up looking at her concern in his eyes gently wiping her tears away she turned into his touch "please call them or bring me to them I need to get this off my chest" Jacob let go of her face and went back to grab his radio calling Joesph and explaining to him what she wanted tho he didn't know everything he could feel her tension but not knowing about the bomb of emotion that was going to go off at his brothers compound. Jacob put the radio down going back to her "he said we can come by in an hour pup" she grabbed ahold of him wrapping her arms around his waist he stands there looking down at her gently patting her back shes sobbing quietly her face is soaked sinking her teeth threw her bottom lip, every memory of her sister and Sharky flooding her mind everything she was going to lose because of these psychopaths maybe not today or tomorrow but someday maybe she'll get that sweet release and never have to give up everything to protect the people she loves. Jacob and her arrive an hour later to Joesphs shes been silent the entire way he wanted to reach over and hold her something to calm her down but he was never good with these situations even when he was somewhat normal Jacob sighs "pup" she looks up but not at him "what" she whispers "Its gonna be okay whatever you want to talk with us about" she burst out laughing and shaking her head, he looks at her like the last fuse in her head exploded and shes lost it "Im about to give up everything I believe in, everything I was taught to do to the enemy when they threaten my way of life for one person" she snapped. Jacob got out of the truck and so did she slamming the door so hard the glass cracked she didn't care he rolled his eyes and continued to walk into Joesphs house John and him sitting at a huge wooden table, Jacob walked over sitting down she stood at the head of the table her breath was shakey her hands balled into fists "Take your time my child" Joesph speaks calming to her John rolled his eyes "I want to come to a deal with you three" she finally looks up her eyes are red face is stained with tears, "If i give myself all of myself to the project kill who you need steal who you want be a loyal soldier to the project will you let my sister go unharmed back to her family" Jess stands there gritting her teeth waiting as the brothers look at one another whispering low enough she can't hear over the screaming thoughts in her head of to run. Shes finally snapped back with John yelling "No she doesn't get to give us orders I'm not giving up her sister..." his voice trails off as her vision goes red she leaps across the table like an animal grabbing John by the throat squeezing hard his eyes rolling in the back of his head Jacob gets down pulling her off as she elbows him in the face she was going to kill John his face now turning blue a sharp pain sinks into her neck her arms fall of his neck as she tips over the room going dark. John gasps grabbing his neck sucking in deep breaths then coughing his guts out he then stands up going to kick the deputy in the face and Jacob points his pistol at him "Don't you dare" Jacob growls protecting her limp body "She almost fucking killed me Brother now what you're going to protect her over me" John snapped "I did stop her injected her with bliss, you as per usual couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut"  
Joesph stands turning to John "Brother we have the Deputy now we have our final piece we no longer need her sister" John sighs "Whatever" he scoffs storming out of the house, Jacob leans down scooping her up in his arms "I'll go release her sister my self" Joesph says as he picks up the chairs. Jacob walks out holding her close he carefully places her in the back seat brushing her hair out of her face he leans down kissing her gently letting out a small laugh "what am I going to do with you brat" he gets in driving them back to the mountains tomorrow he's going to start training her.


	8. She Doesn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns a Dick and Jacob cries.

Back at Johns bunker Natasha lays on the cold cement floor her entire body aching..bleeding she can feel her breath rattling her ribs everything was broken..She was broken the thoughts of Jade and her sister were the only thing keeping her going at this point.The last memorie she can recall clearly was buying her wedding dress how beutiful she looked trying them all on like a princess out of a story book that made her sigh as the tears flowed from her beaten face "hmm Jade..Im sorry" Joesph arrived later that night he ordered John to take him to her. Joesph knew John wouldn't fight him on this he pointed down the hallway and walked away from his brother knowing it was only a matter of time until he came storming into his office to scold him on her condition. Joesph walked into her cell he gasps at the almost unmoving corpse leaning down he looks her over shaking his head in disbelief he knew what John did but this was something different, Joesph yelled for help his followers come running "we need to get her to the doctors now!" They put her on a stretcher bringing into the bright room laying her down as the doctors work her over. They got her stable but the internal injuries are too severe. Joesph sits there holding onto his bible for dear life he had finally gotten the piece he needed and now when she finds out her sister will die before she can say good bye crushes him, John stands in the door "Joe.. I'm sorry" he looks down at her no remorse he enjoyed torturing her. Joesph sits up and composes himself "The only chance we'll have is if we can turn her into one of Faiths angels the bliss will keep her from feeling the pain and keep her alive enough so the Deputy can say her good byes" John shrugs and Joesph just looks at him "And whatever the Deputy whatever Jess wants to do to you I'll allow it" Joesph finishes and walks away as John stands there in utter disbelief that his brother would throw him to the wolf herself. So the next few weeks they pump her full of bliss Joesph would stay with her praying as she snaps at him growling and snarling through the muzzle they placed on her. 

Back in the mountains the training was going better than Jacob thought it would she wouldn't fight him she pushed herself everyday sparing with his elite taking them down one after the other, chasing down judges through the woods "The perfect soldier" he hummed contently to himself he was gearing her up to take out the Militia thats been giving him nothing but problems and they weren't going to know what hit them. Running back to the compound Jess was in a good mood glad her sister made it out back with Jade even tho she betrayed everyone she cared for her sister was the only one who truly mattered to her more than anyone. She ran back next to Jacob standing at attention as he circled her liking everything he saw molded to perfection by him the smug look told her everything he was proud of her how far shes come from the brink. His next circle she reached out pulling him to her he allowed it smiling down at her she looks up at him smirking "You gonna feed me now soldier because I'm pretty fuckin hungry" she laughs he smirks picking her up over his shoulder "you got it pup" she scoffs "ya know old man I can walk, your gonna blow out yer back one of these times" she giggles as he walks her back to his room "you're such a smart mouth little brat you know that" he sets her down "go raid the fridge then" she scurries over pulling out left overs heating them up. He sits at his desk going over papers watching her dance in front of the microwave he smiles for the deadliest person he's ever come across besides himself she's adorable. He watches her go sit down scarffing down the food watching some dvd she bought, he then gets a radio call from Joesph he hasn't heard from him since her blow up at his house. He speaks quickly then Jacob removes himself so she can't hear Joesph explains everything thats happened and he stands there looking at her smiling face threw the crack in the door this was going to push her back maybe even break her and theres nothing he can do to save her from the heartache shes going to endure. Tears fall down his face as he watches her "Pup..my pup I'm so sorry"


	9. The Day is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy is broken in the worst way.
> 
> Song is Day is gone by Noah Gunderson and the forest rangers

Jacob leaves his room walking out she looks over mouth full of food and smiles at him, she suddenly stops something doesn't feel right, running over to him shes taking his face in her hands. "Whats wrong.. your.. are you crying?" Shes worried pulling him close is someone dead, did something happen to Joe thoughts cloud her mind. "Jessica..we gotta go somewhere" he never used her full name shes so scared right now she wants to speak but can't. Jacobs drives her out to an old hunting cabin of his holding her hand the entire way never letting go of her. They arrive a van is parked out front Joe and John are waiting for them she takes a shakey breath getting out and walking over a sinking feeling fills her stomach no one is talking just looking when you can hear thumping in the back of the van, John walks over opening the doors Jacob stands behind her his left arm is holding her across her stomach. Her eyes catch a glimpse of a white figure being pulled to the ground Jacob tightens up on his hold her eyes now focused on...Natasha, Jess is trembling "no n-no no no no No!" She trys pulling away from Jacob "Let me go!" She gets free running over to her sister dropping to her knees pulling her close to her chest cradling her head, tears falling off he cheeks dripping on to the straight jacket they put her in, Jess's hand trembling holding her face "Oh baby no..no" the sobbing becomes louder "please..no" Joesph starts crying sitting on the ground. Jacob squats down holding his head in his hands her crys tear him apart. John just stares. They gave her a shot to bring her out of the bliss before it all ends, Natasha looks up tears filling her eyes 

"I..knew..you'd..find.. me" she says softly. 

Jess looks down at her leaning down to kiss her hair line 

"I wasn't fast enough" she sobs 

"I'll...be..okay..just..a..scratch" she coughs blood on your shirt. 

"Don't leave me..please don't leave me" she takes Natashas hand holding it to her face

"I..love..you..Jess" her breath catches she watches the light fade from her eyes

"Now and forever more" Jess lets out a heart wrenching scream cradling her sisters lifeless form, soft begging can be heard from her lips. After what felt like hours Jess stands up clinging to her sisters body carrying her toward the truck, John and Joesph step toward her trying to help her "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER" she screams at them "Haven't you done enough already" Jess crys, she pulls her into the back of the truck bed holding on to her tight Jacob walks over to her holding her face he says nothing but his eyes tell her everything he gets in starting the truck taking her back to his place. "After everything I went through everyone I betrayed I couldn't save you" she whispers into her hair. The day fades around her as they return to the Veterans center.

Take it back  
I would take it back  
For just another minute  
Just another chance with you

 

Give it up  
I would give everything up  
Every last breath  
Every first taste for you  
Just to make it all right  
Just to make it all right

 

But it's too late  
To go back  
I can see the darkness  
Through the cracks  
Daylight fading  
II curse the breaking  
The day is gone  
The day is gone.

 

Run away  
I'll just run away  
Like a child  
From all of them to you  
And now I see  
My most constant mistake  
Is I don't know what I love till it's gone

 

But it's too late  
To go back  
I can see the darkness  
Through the cracks  
Daylight fading  
II curse the breaking  
The day is gone  
The day is gone  
It's too late  
To go back  
I let the darkness  
Seep through the cracks  
Love is bleeding  
I curse my breathing  
The day is gone  
The day is gone


	10. I'll always love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess buries her sister and reminisces.

That day everything went by in a blur, burying her sister out in back of the compound decorating it with rocks and flowers she could find. She laid there next to the wooden cross Jacob had made for her, the wind was lightly blowing around her she watched the lake fish were bobbing to the surface Jess closed her eyes going back to a better time like the day she took Natasha out fishing and she learned about Jade for the first time. "Will you relax I'm not gonna tip the boat" Natasha braced her self holding both sides glaring at her sister Jess laughed "you're not scary you just look like a angry peacock with your rainbow hair" natasha broke into a smile as they started across the lake Jess watched as her sister enjoyed the breeze, basking in the warm sun. They arrived at the fishing spot casting out there lines sitting back and relaxing, Jess noticed her sister nervously biting her nails and she tapped her hand "whats wrong you're going all cannibal on ur hand" she chuckled "I uh" Natasha took a deep breath "I'm gay and I have a girlfriend her names Jade and I love her like no tomorrow shes my other half, there" Natasha winced waiting for the fight the yelling her sister hating her. "When do I get to meet her" Jess said calmly and smiled "You're..not mad?" Natasha searched her face for any emotion and all she saw was happiness "I'm not our parent's, I will always love you no matter who you are" she leaned over messing up her hair, Natasha lunged over tackling her sister in a hug knocking the boat over, they both swam around laughing. Jess looked up and chuckled she thought I'd rock the boat over. Tears started running down her face again she shook her head wiping them away, she leaned back falling asleep on her sisters grave. Jacob and his brothers watched from the windows of Joesphs church hoping she'd come in but she wouldn't leave even when it started pouring she sat right there knees up hands drapping over them leaning her head back on the cross. "Its been 3 days Jacob she needs to eat go get her" He looked up at Joesph "Either she'll come in or pass out from hunger, I'm not gonna bother her when I don't know how to comfort her" Jacob leaned against the window watching his pup she's in so much pain and he can't stop it this hurt him. Later that night Joesph went out to check on her he stood close enough not to get hit "My child I know this is a difficult time for you but you need to take care of yourself or let us care for you we're all worried" he watched as she finally looked up at him "I've lost everything she was all I had left our parent's were abusive drunks that loved beating on her because she was small and I would fight them all the time until they had me removed and I couldn't protect her, 5 years I waited until I was 18 to fight for her in court showed them the evidence the ER reports and for whatever reason they actually listened to me and I was able to save her, bring her with me out here and make some better life then what we had, for it all to be taken by your fucking family" she snapped at him clenching her fists digging her nails into the palms of her hands. Joesphs face turned white the guilt sinking in his stomach "I'm..sorry..I'm so sorry Jess" he sobbed Jess nudged his leg with her boot "Can you atleast tell me why me, why do all this to me" she asked looking at him eyes begging for answers. Joesph stepped closer to her kneeling down on the wet ground he took her hands "The voice told me about you how you we're the final piece that we needed for the project but he also showed me how stubborn you are and thats when I had you followed to learn about you, your life how I could bring you to us" his voice was soft then his eyes met hers "It was when we learned about your sister that she was the way to you I ordered her to be taken to John" her hands grasped his tighter he didn't pull away her eyes growing darker in the moon light, "She was going to confess her sins atone then be baptized and brought here to meet you but then everything happened with the marshal, you and Faith" he choked saying her name. Jess leaned forward letting go of his hands now grabbing him by the collar pulling him close "You weren't going to kill her?" Joesph shook his head holding onto her wrists "Then why did John kill her" Jess asked tears filling her eyes. Joesph locked eyes with her he was completely calm, "I'm still trying to figure that out myself child" Jess let go of him leaning back now lost in thought with this new information. Joesph got up placing a kiss on her forehead and headed back inside he needed to have a long conversation with his younger brother.


	11. Safe in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess learns she cares for the Seeds, except John because he's a douche.

Back in the church John sits back in a pew setting his legs atop the bench in front of him. He didn't feel bad for the Deputy he actually enjoyed seeing her broken before him, "Not so tough now are ya dep" he chuckled to himself. Jacob stood at the podium glaring at John "something funny?" Jacob question him "Absolutely nothing brother" John smirked looking up at Jacob over his sunglasses. Jacob walked over kicking Johns legs off the bench he sat in front of his brother resting his elbows on his legs, hes now looking at John "for once in your life keep the snarky remarks to yourself" Jacob growled "because when she finally snaps out of this I'm not going to stop her when she goes after you." John glared at Jacob (their all turning on me because of that bitch) The church doors open as Joesph returns walking in slamming the doors behind him, "John my office now" Joesph snapped at his brother. John hesently got up walking toward the door, Joesph nodded to Jacob before closing and locking the door. Jacob took his leave going to check on his pup, he walked over seeing her fast asleep on the wet ground her arms wrapped around herself. He sat down beside her his knees popping and cracking as he got down pulling her into his lap, she turned into his warmth (god he was like a furnace) she looked up at him "I'm not coming inside" she said into his chest. He brought his hand up brushing back the strands of hair from her eyes "I know pup I just.." he tensed up, hes not good at this "seeing you hurt.. hurts me I don't get it" she mumbled something into his shirt then looked at him while he brushed back her hair "you having feelings?" She let out a small laugh, he rolled his eyes shaking his head he pulled her up so she stradled his lap burying his face in her neck "don't get used to it" he said with a low growl kissing her neck gently. She leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck, in all her years she never felt safe with someone but being in his arms it was like nothing could hurt her. She finally fell asleep on him nuzzled close to his neck breathing him in. He stood up holding on to her she wrapped tighter around him when she felt him walking (she wanted to protest not wanting to leave her sister but he was so calming so warm) he opened a door to a near by cabin he laid her down on the bed, he smiled when she didn't want to let him go "I'm not going anywhere pup" he kissed her head as he moved away sitting at the end of the bed taking her boots off. He moved up unbuttoning her pants she watched him he tugged them down gently pulling her legs out as he caressed them placing gentle kisses on her calf tossing the pants off somewhere in the room, "up" he said as he ran his fingers around the bottom of her shirt she sat up and he pulled it up slowly revealing her lips covering her eyes he laid her back pinning her arms above her head, he hovered over her lips she let a shakey breath as he leaned in she closed the distance their mouths connecting his lips brushed against hers his tongue invading her mouth. Heat soared through her body pushing into him deepening the kiss he finally released her arms pulling her shirt the rest of the way off. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer nipping at his bottom lip, his hands trailed down her side fingers dancing softly along her curves she let out a soft whimper as her tugged at her panties (she wanted this, all of him) he watched her intently as she moved beneath him the adorable mewls she'd let out as his hands explored her chest. Then the sounds of gun shots stopped them in their tracks, Jacob jumped up grabbing his pistol he leans down tossing her pants back to her, "get dressed" he peaked through the curtains seeing John running clutching his arm Jacob ran out calling to him "John! Over here" but he ignored his brother getting into his mustang, Jess slipped by Jake going over to the church she finds Joesph laying in a pool of blood. "No Joesph!" she runs over grabbing him putting her hands over the gunshot in his abdomen applying as much pressure as she can "Jacob!" She yells for him "No joesph stay with me you're okay I got you" she starts screaming for help, Jacob runs in seeing his brother laid out before him, peggies start coming in he orders them to find their doctor. Jess keeps holding pressure Joesph then reaches for Jake "I'm right her Joe" he starts to pass out before pulling his older brother close whispering something to him. The doctor rushes in he kneels next to The Father working as fast as he can to stop the bleeding. After 10 mins he gets it to stop Jacob picks him up bringing Joe to his bunkers medical center, Jacob leaves to give as much blood as he can, Jess stays by his side holding his hand saying small prayers (why are you hoping hes going to be okay after what they did, you wanted them all dead a few weeks ago) she cared now for this man laying half alive in this bed and his older brother she almost had her way with. These men who have kidnapped half the county who killed her sister. But she didn't want him to die she laid her head on his arm crying. She cared for them..she couldn't lose them too. The doctor came back with bags of blood hooking them up to Joesph, she leaned over kissing his head going out the doors to see Jacob laying on the floor she walked over nudging him "I'm okay pup just dizzy" he smirked at her "want some help to your room old man" she grabbed his hand pulling him up wrapping his arm around her waist while he steadied himself on the wall. He reached down grabbing her ass "Old man huh" she grinned up at him "You'll pay for that pup" he smiled pulling her into his room kicking the door shut she laughed as he picked her up tossing her down on his bed he growled at her pulling his shirt off climbing on top she laid there looking up at him as he caged her in "make me pay then old man" she laughed.  
Joesph woke up a few hours later looking up at the white ceiling he wasn't home, (the last thing he remembers was Jess calling out his name) he sat up slowly looking around seeing he was hooked up to machines, the doctor ran over to him "Father you're awake I'll go get the Hearld" Joesph reached out grabbing the mans arm "what happened to me" he asked calmly. The doctor swallowed hard "from what hearld Jacob told me..John shot you" Joesph leaned back in the bed and shook his head as the memories came flooding back to what lead up to the gun fight with his younger brother.


	12. Wolf in sheeps clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I never thought Joesph actually cared about John the way Jacob did.

Joesph stepped into his office he reached up pinching the bridge of his nose letting out a deep sigh "Brother what are we going to do with you" John looked up at Joesph "Why are we letting this filthy sinner into our lives!" John yelled at him. Joesph sat down on the couch "I told you what the Voice had told me about her she is the last piece she will help us achieve everything once we enter New Eden" he said calmly "I've given you every chance Johnny to redeem yourself so we can all be together during the collapse, but now I'm done with you." John lunged from his chair at Joesph grabbing him by the wrists, "You can't do this you're choosing this Cunt over your own brother" John is shaking running his hands threw his hair grabbing at it tight (this is all a dream right? Right!?) "I didn't mean to kill her sister she just wouldn't shut up about the Deputy, how she will come save her that she won't let her rot away here that she will be saved because her sister loved her..It made me realise YOU never came for me, left me with the Duncan's let them abuse me for things I've never done! Never once did you try!..Jacob was the only one who tried who ever took care of me, protected me from those monsters and you just watched acting as if I deserved it" John dropped to his knees tears filling his eyes "She was loved by the Deputy and I wanted that affection the devotion from you why did she get it and I couldn't..you never cared or loved me Joe" John got up grabbing him by the throat pinning him to the couch "Admit It!" Joesph shoved John to the floor then reached up adjusting his shirt "You were always so weak John, just a burden I never understood why Jacob even bothered with you" Joesphs tone was so cold (this isn't my brother) "I'm going to retrieve Jess so she can dole out whatever punishment she see's fit, even if it means your death an eye for an eye" John gets up tackling him to the ground punching his brother. Joesph reached down grabbing his pistol firing it at John the bullet rips threw the flesh of his arm John instinctively grabs his gun shooting Joesph in the gut, John stares at his brother before running out of the church only to hear Jacob calling for him (I'm so sorry Jake) John reaches his mustang getting in and tearing away from the compound. Joesph stumbles into the church falling on his back he can hear the faint crys of Jess before the pain rushes through his body he looks up seeing Jacob he pulls him close "Johns..a traitor" he whispers before passing out. John tore down the road he has no where to go The Father will put out a bounty on his head before the day is done. He drives into falls end trying to figure out where he could go without being killed on the spot, it finally came to him a house he knows the owner isn't coming back to it took him a minute to remeber exactly where her house was but he finally found it pulling into the drive way before he got out he grabbed some normal looking clothes from his bag so he doesn't stand out. He opened the door and got out looking around making sure no one was around he got in through the back door only to run into a young girl. She looked up at him baffled "are you with the resistance?" John let out that wolfish grin "why yes I am" he held out his hand helping her up "I'm Conner" (gotta lie until I can get rid of her) she grabbed his hand smiling at him "I'm Jade" John stood there staring threw her (her Jade) he grinned "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."She looked at his arm "lets get you fixed up" she lead him further into the house "wait how do you know me?" John relaxed trying to give off he's not a threat yet, "Your sister inlaw everybody knows about you" he smiled as she fixed up his arm "do you" she stopped herself and took a deep breath "do you know if she found her yet" John looked at her and shook his head "no ones heard from the Deputy in weeks" she sat back "well thank you for giving me something" John followed her upstairs "you can sleep in here tonight" he walked over shutting the door behind her before thanking her, he laid down thinking about killing the last person in rooks life that has to do with her sister before she kills him. A wicked smile crept across his face before sleep took him over. 


End file.
